Dreams
by Shakilove
Summary: Squeal to "What's Hell" this is Selena moving forward after her problems with her brother.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Prologue: Planning

Once everything settled down, everything went back to normal. Renesmee and Jacob go back and forth between the two houses. She doesn't want to stay with us to long, I think it is because she wants to spend time with her mom. I understand that. I went and started back on my schooling. I am now doing online schooling, so I can do my planning for the wedding with Alice, and maybe Edward and I can start our own family.

Edward doesn't like the idea. We sometimes argue about it, he is worried that I won't make it. Sometimes after the arguments he goes back to the other house. It makes me sad and lonely. I also get mad, when he comes back I ignore him. I do whatever I have to and won't talk to him. I told him that I don't care what he says, I am going to have a child.

Bella and I are now back to normal, we aren't close, we don't even talk. Everytime I try to talk to her she ignores me. She will either walk away or act like she doesn't here, even though she has supper hearing. When I walk in the house now she goes to her bedroom. The whole family seem sad when she leaves. Sometimes I feel unwelcomed by how she acts, and they never say anything about it.

I hear the doorbell and then a second later Alice walks in with a handful of stuff. I look at her and ask, "what is all of this for today?" She smiled and said, "it is pictures for flowers and decorations." I nodded and moved my flowers off of the table so we can have room. She looked at me and said," well you have decided that the color theme is red, there are many different types of red flowers, the most common ones are, roses, zinnia." Alice was going to continue when I interrupted her and said, "I just want roses, red and white ones, I want my undecided maid of honor to have white ones and my bridesmaids to have red ones, then I want mine to have a mixture." Alice nodded and wrote it down, even though she doesn't have to.

She then moved a little stack of papers out of the way and said, "well now are the decorations, you said that for the tables you want them to be sattin and a scatter of red and white table cloths." I nodded and said, "yes and the tables with white ones have red roses on them and the red table cloths have white roses." She nodded and then asked, "have you and Edward picked a date yet." I sighed at her and said, "he doesn't care he just wants it to be over with, I feel like I am his second choice, he doesn't care to help me with this planning. Why?" Alice sighed at me and said, "I don't know why sweety, maybe you should talk to him." I sighed and moved all of the papers.

I think I have made up my mind. Alice then yelled her head off and started crying. I know she just had a vision of my decision. I got out of my seat and walked to my car. I then drove to the other house. When I got there I walked in and to Edward. On my way to him Renesmee walked up to me and was going to give me a hug, but I stopped her needing to get what I felt out.

I walked up to Edward and he was frowning at me. I looked at my finger and asked, "do you love me, do you want to be with me." He looked at me, then pulled me into a hug and said, "of course I do, I love you more than anything." I looked at Edward and then said, "prove it to me, I am done planning, I am done trying to make sure everything is ok. I am going and staying with my brother, and for now this wedding is off."

I walked off from everyone. This made me upset. I can't sit here and hope that everything is going to work out. I walk out of the house and to the car, when I opened the door Edward showed up right in front of me. He pulled me into a hug and whispered to me, "please, don't leave me. I love you, I love you more than anything and I'm sorry I haven't helped you. I will, we can even call off the wedding off for now, I don't care. You can have what ever you want, just don't leave me.

I was crying by the time he finished saying what he did. I can't take this, him running off from me, leaving for the nights. He looked at me and said, "I won't do it again, when we argue I will stay with you and try to work through it. Just will you please stay with me and come home, with me." I turned around and was about to get in the car when I felt someones arms around me. It was Renesmee, she was crying, and holding me a little tight. I rubbed her back and said, "sweety I have to leave. I can't just sit here." She shook her head no and said, "I won't let you, you are my second mama and I refuse to let you go. You two belong together you are mates."

Her words surprised me, I didn't believe that she was so worked up about it. I rubber her back and sighed. Edward smiled, knowing what decision I already made. I looked at Renesmee and said, "I won't leave, I will stay." I then looked at Edwrd then back to Renesmee and said, "I'm going to go home now." She nodded and said, "I'll be down later." I went to get in the drivers seat but Edward led me to the passenger side and opened the door for me to get in. After closing the door he got in and started to drive off.

When we got to the house I walked in and went to the kitchen. I made myself a ham sandwhich and sat down. Edward sat next to me and grabbed my hand that I wasn't useing and kissed it. After I finished my sandwhich he looked at me and said, "I'm sorry, I have been neglecting you. I won't leave anymore because of an argument."

I nodded and then walked up to our bedroom and just laid there thinking. I don't like how everything is. It makes me sad to think how we are so distant from each other. Edward laid down on the bed with me and just rubbed my head, telling me he is sorry and that he loves me. I fell asleep in his arms hopeing things will change for us, and be the way they used to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams

Chapter One: Help a Friend

Today is my first day of my second year of technical college. I am very happy that I only have one year left. I didn't get it done in one year like I originally hoped. I have been concentrating on my school work and so I may even graduate by the end of the semester. After the big blow out with Edward, he is trying to make me forgive him. I have technically forgiven him, I haven't told him that though. I have gotten everything I wanted though. Edward doesn't even leave the house without me anymore. If he is going hunting he leaves me either with my brother for a little bit, or he takes me to the house and I spend some time with his family.

I walked up to the building and my friend Stephanie came up to me. We made friends on our first day of classes and have been close since. I hate that I will have to leave her one day. I looked at her and said, "late morning." She smiled at me and said, "yeah I just couldn't get any sleep with Tally crying all night." I nodded, she is a sweety pie, Stephanie had her daughter Tally a little under a year before she started school. Tally's father was a bum who was living off of Stephanie so she kicked him out. About two weeks later he got shot for trying to steel weed from some dealers.

Stephanie and I walked into our class and the professor wasn't there yet. I looked at her and asked, "so how is my little darling today." Stephanie laughed at me and said, "lonely, I swear she asks for you and Edward all the time. I think she really likes Edward though, because he's all she wants when he is around." I laughed and remembered how much Tally took a liking to Edward, it made me sad that I still don't have a family, but that won't happen until our wedding, that isn't being planned.

Edward asked about it after our big argument and I told him that it would wait until we are in a better place. I feel like we are in the better place, but I won't bring it up. I smiled and said, "maybe we will come over after class. Hopefully Edward doesn't have other plans." Stephanie laughed at me and said, "he always reschedules his plans when you ask." I nodded remembering how he said, I can have anything I wanted. To this day he has upheld his word. I looked at me and said, "you know I don't have money for that." I waved her off and said, "my treat, that is what god mothers are for anyway right." Stephanie rolled her eyes at me. After that the professor came in and started our lecture.

Later on that day, Edward came and picked us up. He looked at me and he already knew what I wanted. Edward said to me, "we can hang out with Stephanie, and if you want to go shopping you can. I'll come if you want." I smiled and went to tell Stephanie. After that we went and picked up Tally from her grandmothers and then went to the mall.

I looked at Tally and asked, "so what do you want." She smiled at me and said, "toys" in her cute little voice. I looked at her and said, "you got to get some clothes first." She frowned and nodded. We decided to stop and get her stuff before we get ours. We went into the big kids store that had everything. We looked at little dresses and onsies and pant outfits. We had about four hundred dollars worth of clothes ready for her when we let her go to the toy section with Edward.

I looked at Edward and gave him a big kiss. I told him, "we will be in giant eagle or somewhere, text me when y'all are done. If we finish I'll come and meet you here." He nodded and then gave me a big kiss. I giggled and then Stephanie and I left to Giant Eagle. Stephanie looked at me when we left the children's store and asked, "how much did you spend on clothes, I know it was a lot." I smiled at her and said, "don't worry about it." She frowned at me and we walked into the store. At first she wasn't shopping but I threw a bunch of clothes into her hand and shuffled her to the dressing room.

By time we were finished shopping We had about five hundred dollars worth of cloths. I walked up to the register with everything and checked out. she yelled at me and said, "are you crazy, that is to much." I ignored her and we went off to the children's store. We walked in and Edward had about fifteen hundred dollars worth of toys being checked out. Stephanie looked and started to cause a scene in the stoor. I covered her mouth and said, "settle down, everything is ok." She mumbled under her breath about us spoiling them, but didn't say anything else.

We walked up to Edward and he gave me a loving kiss. Tally looked at us and said, "look at all of the stuff he got me mommy." Stephanie grabbed Tally out of Edward's arms and asked, "did you say thank you." Tally nodded, and Edward said, "about a million times, or at least once for every toy." I giggled and Edward paid for the toys.

We loaded everything into the car and then drove Stephanie and Tally home. Edward was taking everything up to the house and I went upstairs playing with Tally with Stephanie behind me. Stephanie went to turn on the lights but nothing happened. She cursed under her breath and said, "I forgot they said it went out Today." I looked at Stephanie and asked, "you couldn't pay the bill." She looked at me and said, "don't worry I'll get it." I looked at her and grabbed her bills off her table and grabbed her hand with that hand and lead them back to the house. Edward looked at me and then turned back to the car with the toys.

We put everything back into the car and then drove off. I got to the house and Edward took the bills into the back room with the computer. Stephanie looked at me and said, "you don't have to do that, I get paid in two days, I can do it then." I looked at her and shook my head no. I then looked at Tally and said, "you and mommy are staying with me and Edward for the night, maybe a little bit longer." She smiled this giant smile and said, "yay, will I get to play with my presents." I nodded and said, "yes as soon as Edward finishes what he is doing and brings them in."

After I said that all of Edward brothers came in carrying everything we bought. I looked at them and said, "I didn't know you guys were coming." They smiled and said, "Edward said he needed something, and we saw that you needed all of this stuff carried up." I smiled and gave Emmett a huge hug and said, "thank you" he nodded, and then him and Jasper put all of Tally's toys down, took my clothes into the bedroom and took their clothes to the guest room. They then went to the backroom with Edward.

Stephanie smiled and said, "they are all hot, any single." I giggled and said, "no just keep off." She frowned and nodded. After we opened Tally's toys to play with, I went and cooked. I made shrimp and french fries. I knew Tally loved all of it. When it was finished we all ate and Stephanie asked, "are you going to call the boys to eat." I smiled at her and said, "they are grown men, if they want to eat they will come." She laughed at me and then finished eating.

A couple hours later we put Tally to sleep, the guys were long gone and Edward was picking up all of the toys. When she was asleep Stephanie came to us and said, "thank you for everything, but I can't just keep using you. I will pay." Edward cut her off there and said, "don't worry about it, I have everything taken care of. We have plenty of money to help you with." Stephanie was going to object but I put my finger over her mouth and ushered her to bed.

After that we all went to sleep and got ready for a new day.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams

Chapter Two: Moving On

Today is my birthday, again. I have decided to make it special, and to allow Edward and I to move forward with our relationship. When Stephanie and I went shopping I got a brand new set of lingerie. I haven't used it yet, but I am prepared to today. Alice is currently helping me get ready for my birthday party. Which is followed by my surprise for Edward.

I don't know if I'm ready for us to renew our engagement yet, but I will leave that up for discussion. I walked over to my dresser and showed Alice my new lingerie, she looked at them for about five minutes and said, "just use the silver one. I think it is the best one for the occasion. I nodded and put on my dress for tonight.

The dress wasn't really a dress in my opinion, almost my whole stomach is showing and my entire back is out and it just goes pass my butt. I turned around looking in the mirror to make sure everything is covered. She started to get agrivated because I was taking so long. When I felt like I was covered enough, she led me out to the car to take me to the house.

I walked in the house and everyone came and gave me a group hug. Edward then gave me a huge hug by myself. I smiled and kissed him. I turned around and saw the dance floor, which Edward was dragging me to. We danced to slow songs, upbeat songs, everything. I was then passed along throughout all of the family. Everyone danced with me, except Bella, wether it was in a group or a solo dance.

After dancing for about three hours we then went and did the birthday cake. I loved the cake. It had a chocolate section, a white section and a red velvet section. I ate a piece of every kind. I loved it so much, cake is just so delicious.

After the cake everyone gave me presents. I feel like I get to much stuff. I looked at my presents and remembered my presents from before I hated that I haven't even used my car much since then. I feel very guilty about it. Edward reading my mind told everyone that maybe we should do this tomorrow. I looked up and said, no this is fine. They all looked at me and gave me my presents. I got a wide array of things, ranging from cook books from Esme to an upgraded laptop from Jasper.

Edward tapped my shoulder and had a sheepish look on his face. I looked at him and asked, "what's wrong." He got down on one knee like he did before and said, "I know I screwed up a little bit ago but I am asking that you forgive me, and let us move on in our relationship. Allow me to try again and help. We can try again and I'm sure we are stable enough in our relationship that we will succeed."

I was ready for this, for us to move on with our lives and try again. I looked to Edward and said, "yes, we can try again." He smiled at me and picked me up and gave me a kiss. I looked at Edward so happy that we are going to try again.

We stayed at the house for another hour when we decided it was time to go home. We drove there and the second we got there I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I hurried up and got dressed and carefully tried to not think about it. After about half an hour of getting ready I came out of the bathroom into our bedroom and edward gawked at me. I walked up to him and sat on the bed.

When Edward finally came to his senses he asked me, "are you ready for this." I nodded to him and said, "I want to try us again, I had this planned with Alice. I think it will help us, and maybe things will be good again.

Edward smiled at me and then we laid down and made love to each other. Just like the old times. We were happy and it felt like nothing could stop us from our love. I was happy when we finished, I felt complete again, like something I have been missing is back.


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams

Chapter Three: Planning a Wedding and Family

We are trying again. Alice has dug up our old planning. I don't think she ever put it up, just put it aside. Edward and I have finally set a date. It excited me so much I drove over to my brothers the day after we decided and told him the exciting news. He is kind of still upset with Edward because he had me upset in the first place and made me call off the engagement. He isn't as mad anymore though.

The date that we set is December third. I love that we are going to have a winter wedding. The flowers are going to have to be flown in though, because we are doing it in the middle of the winter. We are also putting a fake snow paint on all of the flowers. I saw it online and it just made me fall in love with it.

I have now decided on my maid of honor and brides maids are. The maid of honor is officially my best friend, Stephanie, who's daughter is my flower girl. She is so cute in her little dress. The my first brides maid is Alice, of course she accepted me before I even accepted everyone, including Edward. My other bridesmaid is going to be my step-daughter, she insisted I call her that, Renesmee. It makes me so happy to see how she has accepted me fully. If it wasn't for her, Edward and I would have never made it.

Bella disappeared from the house. Esme said that she will be back when we go on our honeymoon. She doesn't want to be here during the festivities because it hurts to much to know that Edward is moving on from her. I understood that she is heart broken and so I didn't ask anything else, or even try to contact to get her to come. I set her up a seat for her at the family table if she ever shows up.

My parents, I had invited. the first reason is because I will always love my mama, it doesn't matter if she got back with the man who didn't claim me as his, or who hit her. I still love her. The second reason is, even though he didn't claim to others, to my face he did and I want someone to hand me over to Edward, as well as have the father daughter dance with. He can claim to not be my father any other day except that day, my wedding day.

I looked at all of our plans, everything seems to be in check except I don't have my dress yet. I looked at many dresses and none of them was what I wanted. Me and my wedding party have decided that we are going to go and look at more places for my dress. Alice acts like she doesn't care while we are at the stores. It makes me suspicious because she loves shopping. I look at her and ask, "Alice why do act like you don't care about my wedding dress, are you getting tired of planning weddings." Alice smirked at me and said, "of course not, I love weddings, but I will not tell you why." I rolled my eyes at her and said, "fine well I give up until you tell me what is going on, I will not be going shopping anymore."

Alice rolled her eyes and walked off. I thought that was weird, I could have sworn that she would have thrown a fit to that suggestion. A moment later she came back in the room with a sketch book in her hands. She opened it up so I can see it. It was a beautiful dress. It had lots of beads on it. It was a cut that went very low down my chest. I knew Edward would love to see that, maybe just him though. It didn't have a back though which sometimes got aggrieving because when Alice likes to dress me, she likes showing a lot of skin.

I rolled my eyes at her and said, "that is beautiful, why didn't you just show it to me." She smirked and said, "then I would miss all of the shopping trips." I laughed at her and looked at our checklist. She then said, "we just have to finalize the decorations, I will take care of it though."

I was excited I knew that we were going to have a beautiful wedding. I then got the chills thinking about the honeymoon. I begged Edward to take me to Paris, but he told me that he will take me when I have turned. I tried to play the card where he said, he would give me any experience I want. He then went on about how it was dangerous because I am human, and therefore am not supposed to know about him. He explained the people trying to kill the whole family because they thought we were breaking a rule that was made to protect their secret.

I tried to argue that he took Bella somewhere in the general location but he told me, "they already new about Bella." He told me that his family breaking the rules once is bad but if they find out that they did it again it will be unforgivable. He also told me that it doesn't help that we don't have an idea of when we want to change me. I know I want to be changed but I don't know when, I want all of my dreams.

I also thought it was funny that I am "older" than Edward. I will keep ageing, for a while at least but he never will. I think he likes the idea of me staying like this, because Bella wouldn't. I am excited for everything to go through. I want the wedding, the family, everything, and I'm getting it.

We are now finished with all of our planning and the wedding is in two weeks. I looked at Alice and asked, "do you think I will survive?" She looked at me confused for a second then looked at me a little glumly. She then said, "I will not tell you no but would it really be that bad to be a vampire instead of a human?" I laughed at her being a vampire is not why I want to post-pone this.  
I looked at Alice and said, "I don't have a thing against vampirism, I want a family, I want two children or more, not one, not none. I always had this perfect family in mind. I also don't want to miss that much of my baby's life either when we do decided to have children." Alice smiled at me and said, "so you do want a family, I never thought about trying to have more than one, it is very dangerous the first time, and then we have to think about the damage that your body will take from the delivery."

I frowned, that isn't what I wanted to hear but she is right. I looked at Alice and asked, "so I shouldn't try more than once." Alice smiled at me and said, "that is you and Edward's decision." I smiled and was excited to start a new family and my wedding.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams

Chapter 4: Wedding

I am awake. I know what today is, it is my day. The day that is all about me, and Edward. I am excited, I know everything is taken care of, my family, all of them even the ones who don't care to much about me, there is my Aunt Sharie, she is a snob, she thinks that she is better than everyone because her husband, Joey Andrew, is the mayor of some small town. In all honesty he got it by stealing the money from the people of the town. I feel bad for them, they don't even know what is going on.

Next is my Cousin Laurie, she is my Aunt Sharie's only child. She is stuck up, her mother and her act like they are the only people in the world. They would yell at people for walking on the streets and not moving out of there way. They did that to me once and I slapped Laurie. Laurie wears really preppy clothing that clings to her tightly. Sometimes it is very ugly. She doesn't know how to tone it down with the make-up.

Then on my daddies side of the family is Uncle Carl. He is very abusive, he has had five wives now and they all have ended divorcing him because he would abuse them. His last wife, Nicole, was in the hospital for a week in a half because of how badly he beat her. They said that she was near death.

Finally there is Grandma Linda, she is strict, when I was younger she would just hit me if I asked for a cookie. She believed that women shouldn't have cookies so they can keep up their shape. She was a mean old woman, she would criticize anything and everything I did.

I rolled onto my back ready to go back to sleep, not even half way through the rotation I heard a big slam. I cringed, I know exactly what that is. Not even ten seconds later I heard my door open and looked seeing my sister-in-law, Alice. She knows exactly what I wanted to do, I grabbed my blanket, not fast enough though because she grabbed it too and pulled it off of me. She looked at me and said, "Up and at them, it's time to wake, little miss bridey pants." I laughed, that is quite a funny statement. I looked at her and said, "Do I have to, it is early, I'm tired." Alice shook her head and then got me up and dressed.

After two minutes, I was fully dressed, teeth bruised and hair combed. I then started to walk down stairs in my house and saw Esme, my new mother-in-law making me a bagel. I smiled at her and accepted it saying, "Thank you." After I finished eating it I looked at Alice and said, "Now tell me, have you put the gift baskets in the room for my guests?" Alice nodded at me and said, "I have done that, made sure all of the guys are settled down to get ready, made sure they already started setting up for the reception, made a count of all the workers, checked the ceremony room and made sure it was in tip top shape, and I made sure all of your guests still plan on attending." I nodded now knowing that everything is set up.

After I used the bathroom, which Alice completely forgot to let me do, we left. I got to the main house and looked at all of my decorations. It was perfect just how I wanted it. I then walked up the stairs to Renesmee's room. I looked at my step daughter, I am so happy, she is excited for both her father and me. She is a little upset that her mother is missing though, she thinks that she should have accepted what is going on. Instead she took off somewhere to be alone.

I smiled at Renesmee and asked, "How was your night?" She looked at me and said, "Great ,daddy and I went a little shopping, not to much and then we went hunting together. It was nice to bond, the two of us. Maybe next time all three of us can bond together." I smiled and nodded.

Alice then pushed me into the comfortable seat in front of the vanity. I looked in it and smiled, I have always loved the way I look, never felt like I needed to look different. Alice then took out a bag full of make-up, I know she is going to way over do it, but it is a special occasion. She started with my foundation. I think it is really ridiculous to use foundation and base, that is just a lot of make-up that is totally unnecessary. After the foundation and the base she then moved on to put blush on me. It was a light pinkish brown color, it was pretty and matched my complexion perfectly. After she finished with all of the face things she then moved onto my eyes. She put a separate foundation on my eyelids to start off. I don't know why it is so necessary for it but she did it anyway. Then she put eyeliner on. I hate when people do that it scares me that they are going to poke my eye out but I know she won't vampires are like perfect at everything. After the eyeliner is the eye shadow. She put on five different shades of white on so it would be blended in this beautiful set. Finally after that she put on my favorite make-up, my eyeliner. The eyeliner made my lashes,plump. They were so plump and full and long you would think that they were fake. I love my eyelashes and she knows it. Now finally at the end she put on my lipstick. It was a very pretty cherry color. It brought out everything on my face.

My make-up is now finished and I know this is the most I will wear for the rest of my life, or existence, since I will be spending eternity with Edward. I will never age, and I will never have any more children after I turn. I looked at Renesmee and smiled. She is perfect and I know that she looks like her parents and I hope soon I will have a child just like her, beautiful, respectful, happy and understanding. I looked at her and then turned back around so they can continue.

Next was my hair. They were doing a huge braid at the top of my head and then putting all of my hair in a loose bun. It is nice, and comfortable, not to tight that it would hurt my head. I then stood up and looked at everyone in the room. My bridesmaids, Alice and Renesmee, and then my maid-of-honor Stephanie. I decided this is how I want to do it because Stephanie is my best friend, I was able to talk to her when I was going through my time with Edward. I also thought about how if I get married again I can always have Alice be my maid-of-honor or something.

We then moved on to mani pedi's. I love seeing my manis because they are always beautiful. I don't care to much for pedis, yes it feels good to get my feet rubbed but I can have that done by Edward. They paint my toes but no one will see them, maybe if I was wearing a short dress, but I'm not. Edward will be able to see it but I don't think he would even care. When they finished I got up, I was really excited.

I then looked over to the closet, where my dress is. Alice smiled at me and said, "Are you ready?" I nodded and looked at Alice. She opened the closet and then got my dress out and handed it to Stephanie, even though she is my maid-of-honor she has literally been put on the back burner of my planning, because Alice has taken over. Stephanie put the dress down on the bed and was helping me get undressed. While she was doing it all I could think about is how Edward always undresses me. I laughed and Stephanie asked, "What's funny." I shook my head and said, "You don't want to know, keep your state of mind." Alice laughed and then handed my dress for Stephanie to help me put on. After it was on, Renesmee and Alice helped make sure everything was in place. My garter was put on and my shoes and my train was straightened out. Finally it was time for my heels. I have nice eight inch heels that were silver and beautiful.

After I was finished I was excited. I don't have to much longer until I walk down that aisle and see my husband. I love Edward and have felt something for him since I met him. I know he is probably helping set up for our reception. I wonder if he is doing it in his tux or if he is in regular clothes and is going to get dressed after words. I looked at Alice and asked, "do you think they are still setting up for the reception." She smiled at me and said, "They should be done by now, don't worry he is going to be showered and dressed on time." I laughed at that and then looked at the time. I have two hours left until the ceremony starts.

I woke up to being shook by Renesmee. I didn't even realize that I had fallen asleep. I smiled at her and then looked around. Everyone was dressed, everything was put up and my stomach is growling. Everyone laughed at me and then Alice went out of the room. After a couple minutes Alice came up with a sandwich. I smiled and said, "Thank you" I then started eating and watching everyone move around the room cleaning up. After I finished my food Alice grabbed the plate and asked, "would you like to see your family, now?" I nodded and stood up.

She took the plate out and came back with my parents and Carlos. I smiled and went and hugged each of them, taking a shorter one with my father. Carlos looked at me and said, "So you are ready for this now huh." I giggled and nodded. He pushed me on the shoulder a little and it rocked me. I started to fall but it seemed like everyone stopped to catch me. The arms that had a hold on me was Renesmee's. I smiled and said, "Thank you." I glared at my brother and then told him, "I don't have very good balance in these shoes." My mama then looked at me and asked, "since when don't you have good balance in heels." I then lifted up my dress and showed her my heels. Carlos laughed at me and said, "Your going to break your neck walking down the aisle, Edward won't even get to say I do, he'll have to rush you to the emergency room." I gave a sarcastic laugh and rolled my eyes.

After that, my family excused themselves from the room and went down to where the ceremony will take place. I started to practice around the room walking just in case I wasn't ready for it. After practicing for about forty five minutes Alice grabbed my hand and said, "It's time, we need to line up." I nodded and we walked to the stairs. I knew that I was making this apart of the aisle and everyone will see me descend it. The music started for my bridal party to start to descend down the stairs. After about thirty seconds the music changed, signaling my time to walk.

I started down the stairs and saw a lot of people. There were people from the school, close professors of mine and students who I am friends with. There was also my family, the human ones and then there was my new family, the not so human ones. There were people who resembled Jacob, I'm assuming they are werewolves, like him, or maybe some of them. Then there were some new people that I knew were vampires, they had yellow eyes and red eyes.

I got to the end of the stairs and then looked at my groom. I am now so excited this is the moment I have been looking for, the moment I say I do, among other things. I got to the front of the aisle and all I wanted to do was kiss him. He laughed at me and grabbed my hands after I gave my bouquet to Stephanie.


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams

Chapter Five: Reception

My wedding was an awsome succes, I didn't have a single mishap with my vows or anything else. I enjoyed the look of Edward but it didn't distract me from my main purpose for earlier. Now it is time for the reception. It is set up in a semi circle with Edward and I at the front, with our bridal party.

There isn't a huge buffet of food so people won't think to much about why my new family isn't eating. I sat down in my seat with Edward and smiled, he gave me a kiss and said, "I love you". I smiled and said it back, I looked around at my decorations again, I appreciate how ever little detail is exactly how I want it. I had all of the flowers I wanted and they were exactly where they were supposed to be. Everything was perfect and everything will stay that way.

Edward pulled on my hand and said, "come dance with me". I smiled and got up and walked with him to the dance floor when we started that way the DJ said, "Hey everyone off the floor it is time for the bride and the groom's first dance". Everyone clapped and got off the floor. The song that played was our song, "Thousand Years" an irony that exists because we will be together for thousands of years.

We started the dance very slow and sweet I felt like I was all he cared for, even though there is still his family, especialy Renesmee, his sweet daughter, she is excited for a little sibling, she doesn't think I should have multiple ones because it would be dangerous for my health. I don't know what will come out of it, but I know I'm gonna try and debate with him for more than one.

Edward leaned down to me and said, "Please, at least for Today, don't think about it, think about this wonderful wedding and our coming honeymoon". I smiled at him and thought of us stripped down in a huge gorgeous bed. He lauged and spun me around. We danced for a couple more minutes and then the song was over.

We did a couple more songs without him saying anything. It was comfortable we don't have to say anything to be happy with each other. After that Esme walked up and asked if she could have a dance with her son. I agreed and walked off the dance floor. The DJ anounced that this is the mother son and the father daughter dance. I expected my father to come and dance with me but he just stared at me. I looked away, and cried on the inside. Carliasle walked up to me as I was walking off and took my hand and walked me to the stage and danced with me. I cried on Carliasle's jacket. He didn't say anything even though I was ruining his tux.

When the song ended Edward walked up to me and gave me a quick kiss and then walked off the floor. He walked up to my father and was going to hit him when Jacob stopped his arm in mid swing. Edward then said to my father, "Leave, you can't support your daughter and show her that you love her, then you need to leave and don't come back. Your wife can come back, but I don't ever want to see your face again, not ever not even when we have children or when she dies, if I'm still alive to see it, which I hope I'm not."

I was surprised at how he stood up for me, I know he loves me but to make a public display like that at our wedding I was happy, and upset. I looked at my father and said, "it is time for you to leave, I wanted this to be a good day". My father balled his fist at me like he was going to punch me. This threw Edward off and caused him to punch my father.

Everything in the reception got quiet after that moment. I felt like everyone was surrounding us to see what was going on. I looked around and saw that everyone was gathered around our little group and staring at us. My aunt and cousin approached us. My cousin was the first one to speak, she said, "Haha got a shitty groom, he hits your father, you chose a great man to make your husband. I can't wait to see what he does to you." I ignored what she said, her childish antics don't matter right now.

After that, my Aunt then grabbed me and faced me toward her and said, "Are you going to just let him do that. I knew you were a notty disobedient child, but to allow your groom to do such things to your father is just wrong." I looked at my aunt and said, "My husband was standing up for me. He approached my father and asked him why he was treating me like this. I then spoke to my father and he dared to ball his fist at me, my husband wasn't going to take that and so he striked. If your husband would let your father do such things to you, then he is a horrible husband and man."

I looked at my guests for my wedding reception. There were people from all over I looked at everyone and then said, "It is time for you to go father. Everyone else can stay, but if I hear anything else from you Aunt Sharie and Laurie, you will be gone too."

After that everyone else dispersed, my father then grabbed my mother and was about to leave. I looked at my mama and said, "you're not gonna go are you. I want you to stay here and celebrate this wonderful day with me." My mother looked at me, then my father, then at me again, then she finally said, "I can't, my place is here, by your father's side, I can't go against his wishes, that is my duty as his wife."

I was astounded at what my mother said, she would abandon me, on my day, because she wants to make her husband happy. I was upset. I looked at her and said, "Fine, leave I don't want to hear from you again, I bet you would have let him put his hands on me, what ever leave." They then left along with my aunt and cousin.

I looked at Edward and said, "I want a moment away from all this stuff, will you come with me." He grabbed my hand and lead me into the house. I sat down on the couch in the living room and just relaxed. Edward then took off my shoes and rubbed my feet. After a couple minutes he turned my face towards him and said, "How are you feeling." I nodded and said, "I'll be fine I just wish things didn't turn out this way. I wanted a perfect wedding and it wasn't." After a couple more minutes I asked, "Can we go back to the reception." He smiled at me and put my shoes back on my feet. We then went back to our reception.

When we went back I went to the dance floor. I started with a couple songs with Edward and then I started dancing with his brothers and Jacob. Everyone was so goofy, I felt like they were just trying to make me laugh. It did work I laughed the whole time I was dancing with Emmett. Even Jasper was making little jokes, I guess they all just wanted this day to turn around for me. I also danced with all the woman. I didn't know who I enjoyed most, but if I had to choose it would be Renesmee because I felt like we were conecting and I feel like we really need that since I married her father.

After all of the dances, we did the cake. I love the cake I got a four tier cake, the top one for our one year anniversary, if we make it there, if not it is for the night that we turn me. Edward says it's going to be a waiste because I will have to turn after our first child if we have the baby by then, but I say that I am not going to change that day.

The cake we chose was red velvet, because it is like the best cake ever, with whipped white icing. I love it but where the decorations were, it was way to much icing it was cute and all but the icing was sickening when you ate a pretty flower. Edward kind of didn't want his cake so I smashed it on his face and only made him take one bite. I then ate the rest of his. Emmet made a joke that I was eating like a hungry grizzly bear. I kind of jumped on him for that one, but it was jokingly.

At the end of the reception Edward and I shared one last dance before I had to go and change for our flight. I got dressed in a medium length white dress so it wouldn't get in the way. I got down the staircase that I had earlier decended to music I felt like I was going down the aisle again but this time Edward was just wearing slacks and a dress shirt. I smiled at him and then we walked out to the lovely rent-a-car that we got to take us to the airport.


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams

Chapter Six: Honeymoon

We got off of the plane and I looked around and we were at Vegas. I wasn't really paying ot much attention to what has been going on, too busy thinking about my wedding and of course my new groom. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I am excited to see what he has planned for us to do. We drove to a hotel it was called Mandrin Oriental. It is a huge hotel and the outside is gorgeous. I smiled at my husband, it makes me so happy to call him that. He then took our stuff and lead me into the hotel.

He talked to the receptionist and got our room key. He gave the bell hop our bags and we made our way to the elevators. He clicked the highest number which was three hundred twenty six. I was frightened it was so high. He smiled and kissed me after reading my thoughts. After we got there he walked me into the only room on the floor. After I got in I gasped. It was a huge room. In the middle there was a huge couch and across from it a huge TV. It had to be like sixty inches. Then to the left was a little kitchen area where there was a beautiful furnished kitchen. There was also a very lavish dinning table over there. Then there were doors to the right, which I assumed lead to the bedroom and bathroom.

I turned around and looked at Edward and said, "It is beautiful, I love it." He kissed my forehead and then lifted me up and carried me into the room. Once we got in there he started kissing me and after a moment I felt something very soft underneath me, I assume it is the mattress. We made out for about five minutes before I started getting aggravated and started unbuttoning his shirt. He looked at me and laughed. He then started helping me unbutton his shirt and then discarded his pants and my dress along with the rest of our clothing. It was a wonderful night.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon. I smiled and stalked into the the living room and then into the kitchen area. When I got there I saw my wonderful husband cooking me breakfast. He looked like a professional how he was handling the food. Right after I sat down he put the food on a plate and laid it in front of me. I smiled and said, "thank you very much." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead. I was to concentrated on him starring at me that I didn't eat. After a moment he picked up a fork and fed me. After two bites I took the fork and said, "I can feed myself." He laughed and said, "But you weren't you were just starring at me." I smiled and continued eating.

After breakfast we got in the shower and washed, we then left the hotel and I asked him, "Where are we going"? He smiled and said, "We are gonna watch a magic show." I giggled and nodded. We went to the show he did a number of normal things such as making things disappear and pulling things out of hats. I enjoyed it but I felt like I would much rather spend the day together in our hotel room.

After the show we then went to lunch. We went to Maggiano's Little Italy. It was a little Italian restaurant that had a wide variety of foods. I decided to get mozzarella sticks since it is something I know and love, for an appetizer. Then for the main course i got Chef Mann's Country Style Pasta. It is made with Chicken and Ricotta Meatballs and Asparagus.

After Lunch we then went back to our hotel room. I went to sit down on the couch when he grabbed my hand and said, "Come on I have a reservation for us at the spa." So we then left to the spa together. We got a wonderful massage and then I got a mud bath. It was so enjoyable. I then went to the showers and cleaned off the mud.

After all that fun we then went out to eat a pizza. I enjoyed it, it wasn't anything special. Just a meat lovers. It was awesome It felt like the pizza was made of meat, that is how much meat there was on it. It was definitely worth the fifty dollars that we spent on it. We also took the left overs home to eat for breakfast or maybe to snack on later.

We then got back to our hotel room. I walked in and we went to the room. We put on a lifetime movie. I don't know what it's called but this man was beating on his wife and she left and is hiding from him. I liked it but I felt bad for the woman, no woman deserves to be treated like that. I then remembered what my aunt said and I snorted. To think she would say he would put his hands on me, my father never should have thought about it.

Edward turned my face towards his and said, "I would never let him do that and you know it." I smiled and said, "yes I do." I then got on top of him giving him a kiss and said, "I love you so much Mr. Cullin." He kissed me and said, "I love you too Mrs. Cullin." I smiled and we spent the rest of the night making love.


End file.
